Payback
by ilovequinn11
Summary: Quinn becomes an outcast once more and Rachel a Cheerio. Will Rachel be horrible to Quinn?
1. Chapter 1

_**Alright, this is going to be a multi chapter fic, although I'm not sure how many chapters just yet! And in this story, the whole thing where Rachel got Quinn to ask Finn out never happened, and it's a very AU.**_

Rachel was sick of Quinn Fabray ruining her.

The two girls had been best friends since preschool, but when her parents found out exactly who this Rachel girl was in third grade and how she was the one with two gay dads, they ordered her never to play with Rachel again and even told her it was okay to torture Rachel, and convince the other kids, too, because even at that young age she was the most popular girl. So Quinn, being the faithful daughter she was, began to make sure Rachel's life was a living hell, even though she wanted to go over and swing with Rachel instead of pushing her off them.

As the years went on, Quinn forgot that she was ever friends with Rachel (probably due to the brainwashing her parents did on her) and was convinced that she had always hated Rachel. Rachel's dads always told her that when kids hurt her to defend herself, whether that meant making a comeback to defend herself or raising her fists to stop the other kids from hurting her. However, she wouldn't listen, telling them that two wrongs did not make a right, and she just continued to let people hurt her. While she put on a straight face when they punched her, called her a name, or gave her a slushie facial, something that Quinn made up in the sixth grade to torture Rachel, she cried into her pillow at night over the friend that she thought so long ago she had found in a blond cheerleader.

Quinn continued to torture Rachel into high school, and then she went and got herself pregnant. Rachel's first instinct was to spread the news as quickly as possible to take down Quinn like she had been taken down, but she reminded herself that two wrongs did not make a right, and besides, she couldn't do that to an old friend, even if that old friend ruined her reputation. And Rachel, even though it sounded sick, was kind of glad that Quinn got pregnant, because she thought maybe, just maybe, she had her old friend back. So she reached out to Quinn and Quinn gratefully accepted her support.

Quinn had baby Beth and Rachel's long lost mother, Shelby, adopted her, and Rachel didn't see the blond all summer, and didn't get time to talk to her in the first Glee rehersal of the year, or after they did New York, so she was surprised when she saw Quinn walking down the hallway in her uniform with a bruise on her face. It didn't take much for her to put two and two together, and figured out that Santana had jumped Quinn for taking her rightful spot. You walked up to Quinn to talk to her.

"Um, hey Quinn, I see you're a Cheerio again," Rachel said nervously.

"What the hell do you want, Man Hands?" Quinn snapped.

"What?" she asked, not expecting that.

"Look, bitch, let me tell you straight up. Now that I'm no longer with child and am a Cheerio again, I have appearances to keep up. I can't be seen with riff raff like you," she snapped, before she turned around and walked away.

That day, Rachel walked into Glee, and saw that there were only ten other members instead of eleven. "Where's Quinn?" she asked, although in her heart she already knew.

"Miss little Barbie abandoned us for the Cheerios, again," Mercedes snapped. "I thought we were friends, but she just laughed at me after lunch when I got slushied! I thought she was our friend, but I guess she was just using us just so she could get by when she was pregnant." Even Santana and Brittany, who were really the ones who should be quitting Glee, looked upset that Quinn just abandoned them.

"Guys, I know you're really… upset about the whole Quinn situation, but I've found us a replacement," Mr. Schue announced, coming into the room as Rachel took her seat. "Met… Sam Evans!" Rachel stopped thinking about Quinn and turned her attention to the blond boy that entered the room.

Nothing had changed since the beginning of last year, apparently. Quinn was a total bitch, and slushied people and made the football players throw all the Glee clubbers in the dumpster. Rachel felt like crying, and then clawing Quinn's eyes out, when she found out that Quinn had stolen Finn back from Rachel. How dare she, after what she did to him last year!

However, Miss Little Abstinence wasn't quite so abstinence anymore, and she found herself pregnant once more, apparently with Finn's child this time, but when her mom kicked her out (again) and Finn had to tell his mom when Quinn moved in again, she took a paternity test to tell the Hudsons that it really was Finn's child this time, even though Finn knew that he and Quinn really did have sex. Quinn was thrown off the Cheerios and once again lost everything and Rachel found her way to pay Quinn back for everything she done to her.

All she had to do was become a Cheerio.

_**Love it? Hate it? Review it? Tell me what you think in a review, please!**_


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel stood in front of Coach Sylvester's office, ready to plead her case. She knew it wouldn't be easy.

She knocked on the door.

"Come in," Coach called. Rachel turned the knob and stepped in. She went to take a seat in one of the chairs in front of Coach Sylvester's desk like she did when she went to visit Miss Pilsbury, but Coach Sylvester yelled at her.

"Don't sit there!" she shouted. "I don't want you getting your loser germs on my chair. And what do you want, anyways? I don't have all day, I have a internationally ranked cheerleading squad to coach and a Glee Club to take down."

"Coach, I want to be a Cheerio," Rachel said.

Coach Sylvester laughed. "Fat chance. Just like your body."

"Coach," Rachel said. "I'm not fat, I'm a healthy weight. I could do the moves better than any skinny girl on that squad could, and you need vocals since Mercedes and Kurt quit. And besides, ever since Quinn went and got herself knocked up again you've needed a captain, and obviously ever since Santana got her boob job…"

"Alright, alright already!" Coach Sylvester said. "Here." She handed Rachel a red and white cheerleading uniform with the unmistakable 'C' sewn into the back. "I expect to see you in it starting tomorrow, and you to show up to Cheerios practice. We have early morning practices at 7:30 and after school practices at 3, and sometimes lunchtime ones. Okay?"

"Alright," Rachel said, nodding and walking out of the room. Not only would she make Quinn's life miserable like Quinn had made Rachel's all those years, but she hoped that the impossibly short skirt would make Finn come back to Rachel. After all, who would choose a girl with silver stretch marks who looked like she had swallowed a basketball over you: tanned, toned, and a Cheerio? The only person Quinn had that would support her was Finn now, because the rest of the Glee Club refused to forgive Quinn after she went back to being a big bitch after she got back on the Cheerios. However, she was dumber than Brittany and went back to Glee anyways after she got pregnant, even though the only person there that liked her now was Finn.

Rachel stood in her bathroom at home, admiring her reflection. Her body was flattered in the red and white uniform and her hair looked sexy pulled up into the ponytail. She could see why the boys always crushed on the Cheerios.

She turned around and walked into her kitchen. Her dad Hiram was making a pot of coffee and her other dad, Leroy, was making pancakes.

"Hey, guys," she said cheerfully, taking her seat at the kitchen table.

"Hey, Rachel, you're a… cheerleader now?" Hiram asked.

"Yup," Rachel said, grinning. "I thought it'd be good for me. You know, I always wondered why I never joined, because I do have a lot of talent in dancing and singing. I think it will be a good experience for me."

"Um… You're a Cheerio?" Brittany asked, confused.

"Now I am," Rachel responded.

"Well, listen here, short stuff," Santana said, reaching up to tighten her ponytail before continuing. "Ever since that blond slut went and got herself pregnant, me and B are the highest ranked girls on this squad, so if you mess with us, you can say goodbye to that uniform, and…"

"Santana!" a voice boomed through a megaphone. "Why are you mouthing off to our new captain?"

"But, wait… Rachel's our new captain?" Santana asked, confused. "What about me?"

"Well, ever since you got your boob job you've lost my respect, and Quinn having another bun in the oven doesn't change anything. So I suggest you be nice to Rachel or you can say goodbye to the squad."

Santana rolled her eyes and then turned to face Rachel. "What is your opinion on Tubbers?" she asked.

"I hate her," Rachel said. "I joined the Cheerios to get Baby Daddy back and to make Quinn's life hell."

"I like your thinking," Santana said, nodding thoughtfully. "Can me and B help you?"

"Sure!" Rachel responded, nodding.

"Good," Santana replied. "Do you want to… sit with us at lunch?"

"Perfect."

At Glee rehersal during second period, everyone stared when Rachel walked in with her uniform except for Santana and Brittany.

"Wow…" Finn stated.

"She actually looks… hot?" Mercedes questioned.

"How'd you get to be a Cheerio?" Tina asked.

"Because I'm talented," Rachel responded. Finn didn't look at Rachel's face, just letting his eyes travel up her long, lean legs until Quinn smacked him on the arm.

"What?" he asked, not coming completely out of his trance.

"You're checking Rachel out."

"And?"

"I'm pregnant with you're baby," Quinn snapped. "Either you get your shit together or I'll go and put my eggs back in Puck's basket."

"Yeah right!" Puck said. "You're really fat and I'm not taking care of it this time, because it's not my problem now. And besides, you've turned into a really big bitch lately."

"Don't talk to my girlfriend that way!" Finn said, turning around in his seat to glare at Puck.

"It's true," Puck replied, shrugging. "And I'm also crushing on Santana."

"I wouldn't go out with you if you paid me," Santana replied. "You have bad credit score, and besides, I'm head over heels in love with B." Santana leaned over and gave Brittany a romantic peck on the lips.

"Well, you're in some trouble now, Quinn," Rachel said, narrowing her eyes at the blond. "Why?" the pregnant girl asked, cocking an eyebrow.

"I'm not only a Cheerio, I'm the captain," Rachel responded, grinning.

"I want to throw my first slushie," Rachel told Santana and Brittany as the three girls walked out of the choir room.

"Who do you want to throw it at?" Santana asked.

"Quinn," Rachel replied without missing a beat. The three girls headed to the student rest lounge, where the slushie machine was.

"Alright," Santana said. "Here's a quick lesson on the art of giving a slushie facial: aim for the nose, since it's the center of the face. Also, there are twelve flavors, but blue raspberry and lime are the two hardest to get out."

"Alright," Rachel responded, nodding. She bought two cups and got half strawberry and half lime in one, and half blue raspberry and half banana in the other.

"Alright, let's go!" the three Cheerios walked out of the lounge and began to walk through the hallways, searching for Quinn. "When the football players passed by, they whistled at her. "Wow, Berry, you really cleaned up!" they would say. Finally, Rachel saw Quinn at her locker, reading a book titled 'The Bare Neccissities for Raising a Baby' in one hand and the other resting protectively on her baby bump.

"Hey, Fabray," Rachel called out, and Quinn turned around. In one movement, the slushies were thrown at Quinn. She gasped as it sunk into her skin, settled into her blond hair, and clung to her eyelashes.

"Ugh!" the blond girl yelled out as she turned around and began to run to the bathroom. They all laughed and high fived each other.

Rachel, Brittany, and Santana walked through the lunch line, putting food onto their trays.

Rachel began to reach for all the food she liked, but then Santana stopped her.

"Stop!" the Latina girl cried.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"You can't get that stuff, they have too many calories. You should get a salad and some water."

"And what should I get for dessert?" Rachel asked.

"The Sue Sylvester Master Cleanse," Santana explained, taking out a thermos full of the stuff and handing it to Rachel.

"Thanks," Rachel said, scrunching up her nose but putting it on her tray anyways. The two girls turned and went to sit at a table.

"Have you lost your virginity yet?" Santana asked. Rachel almost choked on the bite of salad she had been swallowing. She quickly grabbed a napkin and spat it back out before she responded.

"Um… no." Brittany began to talk. "Well, you're popularity has gone up so much since yesterday. All you have to do to become the most popular girl in the school is to lose it and then tell people."

"But…"

"Britt's right, Santana responded. "Who do you like the most out of all the people in our school?"

"Finn," Rachel responded.

"Wow!" Santana exclaimed. "Great, Rach, so you can get your dream guy and humiliate Quinn at the same time. Great idea!"

"Yeah," Rachel responded nervously. "Well," Santana said. "I overheard Finn and Quinn talking and saying they would meet in the Glee room at 3:30 today after school to practice something. Why don't you let Quinn walk in on you and him?"

Rachel headed to the choir room at 3:10. Sure enough, there was Finn pounding on the drums.

"Hey Finn," she said, coming into the room.

"Oh, hey Rach," he said, looking up and smiling at her. "It's cool you're a Cheerio now."

"Yeah," Rachel said, going over and taking a seat by him. They began to talk. Rachel saw Finn's perfect lips and had the urge to kiss them.

She leaned over and their lips connected. She began to reach down and undo his belt.

"No," he said.

"Why?" Rachel asked. If a boy said no sex to Rachel a year ago she would have run away and cried, but now she just connected their lips again.

"Because," he said. "Quinn, she's… pregnant with my baby, I can't go and cheat on her."

"Yes you can," Rachel said. "She's a bitch, and being pregnant doesn't change anything. You don't have to stay with her just because she's pregnant, you can be with whoever you want."

"Okay," Finn said, and let Rachel finish removing his pants and underwear. Then he began to fiddle with the snaps and zipper on her Cheerios uniform. Finally her dress fell down and, without any source of protection, they did it, Finn completely forgetting that Quinn was going to be there in 10 minutes.

After they did it, they put their clothes on, sitting their and kissing. They heard a voice from the door.

"What the hell?"

Finn turned around and fear began to dawn on his face as he saw Quinn. He knew that Quinn would be mad if he just made out with Rachel, but you could tell they just had sex, because you could smell it and they were both breathing heavily.

She slapped him across the face, shouting, "What the hell?" before she ran out of the room, crying.

_Love it? Hate it? Review it?_


	3. Chapter 3

_**I'm running out of material for this story, so this is the last chapter!**_

Finn stood there, his mouth open.

"Rachel, this was fun, but… I got to go," he said before he grabbed his stuff and bolted out the door.

Rachel grabbed her stuff and followed Finn, who followed Quinn to the parking lot. She wanted to see how this would work out.

"Quinn, I'm so sorry," Finn said, walking over to Quinn and wrapping his arms around his girlfriend. "Quinn, I'm… I'm sorry for sleeping with Rachel, if you take me back I won't do it again, I swear." He leaned in and tried to kiss her.

"No!" she said, pulling back. "Finn, I… I can't go back, I can't. I'm so sorry, okay? Is this your revenge on me for sleeping with Puck? You don't know how much I regret it, but… it was different, I was drunk, I'm pretty sure you're not drunk on wine coolers and feeling fat. And… you cheated on your pregnant girlfriend, Finn! How do you think that makes me feel?"

"I'm sorry, we can work something out, Quinn, and I'll do anything!"

"No," Quinn said, shaking her head. "I'm… I can't stay living at your house, knowing you cheated on me with that thing. I'm… I'm moving out."

"But, Quinn… where are you going to go?" he asked.

"A house for pregnant girls a block away from Tina's," she said, sniffling and wiping at her red eyes with the back of her hand. "I… I considered going there before I moved in with Puck last time." She waved. "Goodbye, Finn Hudson. You should go out with Rachel. I'm sure that's what you've wanted to do for a long time."

"But, Quinn… you can't leave, that's my baby growing in there!"

"You're just a deadbeat dad like Puck," Quinn said, getting into her car and driving off.

Finn stood there, before Rachel came and put her arms around him. "Ignore that slut," she told Finn. "She's not worth it."

The next day, people watched as Finn and Rachel walked down the hallway, holding hands, and leaving a pregnant Quinn in the dust. The last time that happened it turned out Finn wasn't the father, so people just assumed that was the case this time, and Rachel didn't bother to correct them. Her life was finally good, and she was taking pleasure in destroying Quinn, bit by bit. Her, Santana, and Brittany were best friends, and drew up lists for Puck of who should be dumpster tossed and slushied. Quinn was always at the top of the list. Rachel made Quinn's life a living hell for weeks, and every day Quinn's face got sadder and sadder when she came to school.

One day, Quinn didn't come to school, and Rachel just figured that she was sick. But a week later Quinn still hadn't showed her face and Rachel wondered what was going on.

That afternoon, after lunch, Principal Figgins called the whole school into the auditorium for an assembly. Rachel sat in the front row, Santana and Brittany on one side of her, Finn on the other. And when heard what Figgins said, she wanted to just squeeze her eyes shut and pray that it wasn't true. Because she knew why it happened.

Principal Figgins announced that Quinn Fabray had been found dead, and all the evidence suggested that she killed herself. Finn just sat there, his mouth open. Santana and Brittany didn't seem to care much, turning to each other and just chatting about how that stupid slut deserved it, but Rachel cared. She sat there, twirling a brown strand from her ponytail on her finger, thinking. She was the reason Quinn Fabray killed herself, and even though she hated the pregnant girl, she didn't hate her that much to act like she didn't care. And she didn't just kill Quinn, she killed Quinn's baby too. Rachel knew what she had to do, in order to preserve Quinn's memory.

She quit the Cheerios and broke up with Finn, not caring if she got a slushie to the face every day for the rest of her life. When she quit the Cheerios, Santana and Brittany stopped being her friend, of course.

Rachel approached Quinn's grave, a simple tear coming from her eye as she kneeled in front of the headstone. She had a bouquet of violets in her hand, because they were Quinn's favorite.

"Quinn, I am… so sorry," Rachel stated, shaking her head. "I never thought it would come down to this, and I never wanted you dead. I… know it's probably my fault that you're gone, and… I don't even care if I go to hell at this point." She carefully, very gently, set the flowers on the grave. "Rest in peace, Quinn," she said before she got up and walked away to her car.

**_Love it? Hate it? Review it? Tell me what you think!_**


End file.
